


Courage Maketh the Man

by docs_pupil



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Drama & Romance, F/M, Introspection, Science Fiction, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docs_pupil/pseuds/docs_pupil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie finally gets to say what he always wanted to say to the lovely Miss Victoria Waterfield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage Maketh the Man

After twenty years, James Robert McCrimmon could finally look in her eyes and admit his feelings.

* * *

It took him by surprise to find she had a family of four and was dying.

* * *

She immediately recognizes the man at her bedside, holding her hand. "Jamie."

"Aye."

"You're here. Why?”

"Ah have tae tell y' somethin'."

"Yes?"

He takes a deep breath. "Ah love y', Victoria."

"Oh…" she weakly squeezes his hand. "Jamie…"

He strokes her greying hair as her breathing becomes shallow.

"I loved you too."

A tear falls.

Her chest heaves. Her eyes close.

Jamie kisses her knuckles, fighting back tears.


End file.
